Raine's Tale
by SnapeFan777
Summary: When a girl with the Alpha Stigma is sent to Roland Special Institute #307, her life is living Hell. When she meets Ryner, their destinies become intertwined. How will that change their futures? Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own The Legend of the Legendary Heroes. I only own my OCs.**

When I was born, I was like any human child. I was loved and well cared for. I was born to commoner parents. Despite that, I had everything I needed. I also had quite a few items meant for pleasure.

Five years after my birth is when my life changes. That is when the five-star pentacle rises in my eyes. My parents are worried. They want to protect me. They also know what usually happens to Alpha Stigma bearers and their parents. My family wanted to save me. Unfortunately, we were too late in leaving.

Two weeks after the Alpha Stigma appears, the soldiers come. We can do nothing against them. They tie us up. They sling us over their shoulders and carry us off.

Some ways away, in a clearing guarded by trees and rocks, we lay tied to wooden posts. Red marks, cuts, and bruises cover our bodies. Tearstains are on my face. The soldiers grip my parents. Holding a knife to their throats, the soldiers turn to me. "Go berserk, you little demon! Lose control!" They yell. They jam their knives into my parents' necks. They gurgle before they die.

Tears roll down my cheeks. I hear two voices in my head. One says to lose myself and kill. The other says to stay in control. I listen to the second voice. I know what would happen if I lose control.

The soldiers laugh at me. Their leader steps forward. "Well…it's apparent that you are stronger than the other monsters. I know just the place for you!" He sneers. That is how they ship me off to Roland Special Institute Number 307.


	2. Chapter 1: Roland Special Institute 307

I walk to the training room. I've been here for three years, now. I'm eight years old. I am in a horrible place. Every day, we are forced to train. Every day, we are beaten. It doesn't matter if we succeed or not. We are still beaten.

I am here because I am a monster. I never wanted to be born like this. I don't want to be an Alpha Stigma bearer.

The people from the institute have been bringing me to a separate room to experiment on me. The stuff that they did causes me great pain even now. Sometimes, after the experiments, I am left writhing in pain.

Perhaps my only solace is that I made a friend here. His name is Ryner Lute. He is another Alpha Stigma bearer. He is fourteen, six years older than me. Despite the six year age difference, we are good friends. When we are not training, we talk a lot. He is the one thing that keeps me alive.

Today, everything is different. Some soldiers come with official-looking papers. The leader of this facility gathers all of us in a large room. He tells us that tomorrow we will be sent off to military training camps. I don't want to go. I want to leave this suffering behind…

Unfortunately, though, that won't be possible. Tomorrow, we will be sent away to some training camp. The suffering will be made to continue.


	3. Chapter 2: War and Prison Stay

Three years later, Ryner and I are training together at the Royal Military Academy. We've met a girl here. Her name is Kiefer Knolles. She seems nice enough, but I think she's hiding something. She seems distant.

Ryner is more within himself than he was three years ago. Three years ago, he was kind and would talk to me more. He'd help me survive the cruelty and loneliness. Now, he spends most of his days napping. He's seventeen. I'm only eleven. I'm the youngest who was ever put in any serious training. He's more advanced than me, naturally. He's had six more years than me in terms of training. Despite that, though, I'm not that far behind. Might have something to do with the fact that he only rarely attends training.

We follow under Sion Astal, a noble. I sometimes see him watching us train from afar. I don't know what his motives are. He's also hiding something. Something to do with his past. He hides a darkness deep within him. If I were to use my Alpha Stigma, I'd be able to see what he's hiding. However, I decided years ago not to use it. At the very least, not around anyone. I'd rather not let my abilities get me killed. I'll just have to wait and see.

Anyway, Ryner and I are training today with Kiefer. I only barely persuaded Ryner to train. He's a bit on the lazy side, but I can understand. If I wasn't such a doer, I'd spend my days sleeping, too.

Naturally, Ryner doesn't even try during this bout of training. He lets himself get knocked down by Kiefer time and again. I can't resist rolling my eyes at their display. It's extremely pathetic. When I train, I can't stop myself from trying my best through anything that I do. Call me strange, but I don't believe in giving up.

After the whole ordeal of Ryner losing to Kiefer on purpose is over and done, Sion approaches all three of us. "Ryner Lute, Kiefer Knolles, and Raine Ikeda, might I speak to you for a moment?" Sion asks.

After our surprise wears off, I am the first to answer. "Of course. By what title should we refer to you as?" I ask.

"You may call me Sion. We need not be too formal. What I'd like to ask of you is of great importance. Mock battle training will begin soon and I'd like to put you three on my team," Sion responds.

"I'd be honored to be on your team, Sion. I'm flattered you think I'm good enough," Kiefer gives her answer. Sion dismisses her before turning back to Ryner and I.

"Why would you want me on your team? You must know what my grades are," Ryner counters.

"I must say, I am also surprised that you would want us on your team," I reply.

Sion walks closer to us. In barely more than a whisper, he responds, "I want the bearers of the Alpha Stigma on my team."

My eyes widen. I'm too shocked to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about," Ryner finally replies.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you are. If you don't join my team, I could always expose you," Sion responds.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, then. We'll join you," I speak for us both.

"Very well. We meet by the front gate in one week from today. We depart at noon. Be ready," Sion replies. He turns and walks off, leaving Ryner and I with dumbfounded expressions.

-One Week Later-

Ryner, Kiefer, and I are the first ones to arrive at our rendezvous point with Sion. Sion is the only one there. We still have to wait for the rest of the team. Luckily, we don't have to wait very long. The rest of the team soon arrive. Once the last person arrives, we depart to begin the mock battle training.

We just follow Sion the whole way. He seems to know exactly where to go. I'm not quite sure how he does it, but it seems he is one step ahead of the team we are meant to find. He walks with just that sort of surety that has me wondering. We only stop once we're right over the rival team. We ambush them from above and claim victory for ourselves.

We celebrate our victory with a party. There's alcohol, but I choose to stay away from the stuff. I'm too young and I'd rather not get drunk. I decide to turn in early. Tomorrow will be another day of training for us.

A few days later, our day is interrupted by two of the trainees barging in and speaking of war starting. It's spreading towards us. We're being sent off again for the fight of our lives. Dawn the next morning, we will journey to Estabul.

Three days later finds us on a battleground. Turns out Kiefer is a traitor. She sent a beam of light into the air to gain the attention of the Estabulian Magic Knights. Sion, Ryner, and I are trying to hold them off to allow the others to escape. It's no good, though. Even using the power of the Alpha Stigma wouldn't be enough. Ryner reveals himself and is knocked out.

The three of us are taken away a short distance where Kiefer is being held. I look into her eyes and understand immediately. She didn't want this. She had no choice. The magic knights are holding us. A couple of them taunt Ryner and then precede to beat the living daylights out of us.

Suddenly, Ryner's Alpha Stigma comes alive. He obliterates the filthy being who is in front of him. Ryner falls to the ground. He rises and begins to unleash his power upon all of Estabul.

I have to stop him, I know. I must stop him. I close my eyes, before opening them. The Alpha Stigma is shining brightly in the center of my eyes. I use my speed to come up in front of Ryner. I put my hand up to Ryner's eyes and I manage to close them.

We don't have much time to rejoice in the fact that there's no longer any danger. Ryner, Kiefer, and I are quickly taken into custody.

Skipping ahead a bit, Ryner and I were sent to prison. Ryner gave his freedom for Kiefer to be released. At least one of us three has freedom. I guess I can't complain. At least Ryner and I were given the same cell.

Ryner spends most of his stay reading books and writing a thesis. Not really sure why, but I guess it passes the time. I spend most of my time here staring at the three walls and bars that make up the cell. There's not much else to do here. I even take to reading some of the books Ryner got so my brain doesn't rot.

The two years pass slowly, but after a while, we find ourselves being escorted by a blond-haired psycho to the king. I figure we're to be executed. Imagine our surprise when we find out that Sion is the king.

"Hello, Ryner, Raine. How was prison?" Sion asks.

"How do you think it was? Never mind. Why have you called us here?" I ask.

"I called you here to task you to search for the Hero Relics you mentioned in your thesis," Sion addresses Ryner at that last part.

"Hey! That was private!" Ryner complains.

"Even so, these Hero Relics could be of use to Roland. I will not send the two of you alone, however. I shall have Ferris accompany you," he gestures towards the blond haired female.

Both Ryner and Ferris have coarse words to say about it, but after being threatened with the destruction of a dango shop, Ferris relents and drags Ryner out of there. I quickly follow. That's how our journey truly begins.


	4. Chapter 3: The Doueli Swordscale

The first part of our journey is unsuccessful to say the least. We haven't yet managed to keep any sort of Hero Relic in our hands. The thing that happened a week ago with the dragon appearing out of the ground still has me rattled. Hero Relics must be dangerous to cause so much destruction.

Right now, Ryner, Ferris, and I are spending some time at an Inn in Nelpha. We're staying there to plot our next move. I can't say we have any sort of plan as of yet. We are basically just lounging around and following Ryner's example as far as laziness goes.

That ends, though, at the appearance of Ferris' little sister. Her name is Iris. She alerts us to her presence by pummeling Ryner. For such a little girl, she sure has one heck of a right hook.

Apparently, she came here to give us dango and a message from Sion. It's just as apparent that Iris lost the message that she was supposed to deliver. From what she is able to recall, though, the message was about the dragon that we had encountered a week previously. We assume that we're being sent to fight it. Ryner, Ferris, and I quickly pack up and head out to fight the dragon.

We find our way to the forests of Nelpha where we believe the dragon will be. We wander about pretty aimlessly. Ryner is the first one to notice bodies of slain people in the trees above us. Neither of us scented the place like we should've. Unlike most battlegrounds, there doesn't seem to be any blood.

As we investigate further, we come to a clearing. Two peach-haired people are standing there. I recognize them as the ones we ran into earlier. The man is Sui and the girl is Kuu. We approach them. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryner asks them.

"Oh, we came to catch a glimpse of the rumored dragon, of course," Kuu answers.

"It's strange, there being no signs of blood…" Ryner starts. Ferris interrupts him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Perhaps you know what happened here?" Ferris inquires. Sui smirks at us.

I step forward. "You murdered them, didn't you? You murdered anyone who saw the dragon," I accuse.

"Well, we couldn't let them go blabbing of the discovery, could we? We had to kill off the rabble, which I'm sorry to say, includes the three of you," Sui responds.

"We'll see. Get ready," Ferris counters while wielding her sword higher.

Kuu is the first opponent to move. She uses her scythe to make an icy wall to form in front of us. Ferris uses her sword to careen herself over it. Ryner opts to blast a hole in the ice wall. Both Ryner and I use magic to gain speed and close the distance between us and them.

Sui uses his own country's magic against us. In response, both Ryner and I steal his magic and aim our own incantation against him. Sui is surprised to say the least. Namely because we revealed our powers as Alpha Stigma bearers. He calls off his spell a bit too late seeing as we've already stolen the magic.

Ryner, Ferris, and I lengthen the distance between us and the assailants. Kuu brandishes her scythe towards us. Sui just smiles. "It seems to me that we underestimated you. Two Alpha Stigma bearers, right in front of us. How sweet. However, I have one thing you don't. That relic you abandoned? Let me show you how it's used." Sui takes the dagger that Ryner had left and stabs his left arm with it. His arm turns into the head of a dragon. The dragon head breathes fire, which covers the surrounding landscape.

"Amazing, isn't it? It's a pity you couldn't figure it out. However, I'm afraid you won't get the chance. We can't let you live," Sui smirks at us.

"You won't likely kill us. What I Seek is Thunder: Izuchi!" Ryner sends the incantation directly at Sui.

Sui rolls his eyes. "Oh, please…" He pulls a comb from his hair and uses it to counteract the magic. "The Elemio comb nullifies any magic it encounters." Sui explains.

"Another one…great…" Ferris groans.

"Well, what now?" Ryner asks.

"I don't know. Run?" I suggest sarcastically. Left with no other choice, the three of us try to make a break for it.

"Run if you must, you won't get far…" Sui sneers at us. He throws something up in the air that I hadn't ever seen before. "Resonate!" He shouts.

Suddenly, Ryner's Alpha Stigma, as well as my own, start to activate. My eyes are burning. I'm sure Ryner is going through the same thing judging by how he's pretty much paralyzed on his knees. "Ferris, run…get as far as you can…don't look back…I can't…aagh…can't control myself…I'm a monster…I'll…I'll kill you…" Ryner warns Ferris.

My eyes are doing much the same thing. Unlike what happened when I was a child, I'm not able to stop my eyes from taking me in. I soon find myself lost deep in the throes of madness.

When Ryner loses control, his power is so great that he lifts himself high into the air. His magic rains down on Sui and Kuu. They're far outmatched and flee before they can get themselves killed.

My power isn't as great. Ferris is able to close my eyes right away. Despite the strain, I manage to stay conscious. I'm the one who manages to help Ferris snap Ryner out of the madness.

Ryner is pretty broken up about almost killing Ferris and I. This is one of the few times I've ever seen him cry. He's usually so strong, and lazy, but mostly strong.

Ferris and I don't even mention what just transpired and instead suggest be stop for dango and tea. Come to think of it, I am getting hungry. With that in mind, the three of us head off to take a much needed dango break.


	5. Chapter 4: Arua

It's been a couple of days since Ryner and I were made to go berserk. Ryner seems to have bounced back well enough from the event. I, not so much. I have nightmares about it now. I see me killing lots of people in the nightmares. I don't like this. I don't like being a monster. I keep my thoughts from Ryner and Ferris, though. I don't want them to think I'm weak.

Ryner, Ferris, and I have heard rumors of a demon in the town of Regit. That's where we're headed. We think there's a hero relic there. However, we never reach that town. That is because a little girl is being attacked by two young men. There's no way we can let that stand, so we rush in there to the little girl's rescue. The men flee in terror at the mere sight of us.

Ryner kneels in front of the little girl. "Hey, you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but please mister, my friend needs help!" The little girl shouts out in a teary voice.

"Who's your friend?" I ask.

"His name is Arua. A week ago, he saved me from some soldiers. He used magic. I've known him forever and he never used magic before. His eyes…his eyes… The soldiers called him a monster and took him away. They said they're going to do all sorts of experiments on him. Please, help him!" The little girl wails, breaking down in tears.

"Where is your friend being held?" Ferris asks.

"Uh, he's probably…" The little girl trails off while looking off into the distance.

We follow her gaze and see the light of a fire. That must be where the soldiers are camped. Ferris and Ryner make sure the little girl (whom we now know is named Kuku) is safe and well hidden. Then, the three of us start making our way to the camp.

When we get there, we hide behind some crystals and survey the area. Runan soldiers are guarding the perimeter. In the middle of the camp, a little boy (Arua) is tied up to a log. He's being beaten on and off. When they stop beating Arua, it's only to throw his now deceased mother down on the ground in front of him and taunt him. Arua reacts the way any other kid would. He doesn't lose control, but he does break down in tears.

The three of us run around to get behind them all. The soldiers barely have time to warn the magic knights when we attack. Ryner and Ferris hold the soldiers and magic knight back while I make my way towards Arua. Arua's father is laying in front of him. He's still alive and speaking to Arua in a hoarse whisper. Before I can get to them, though, one of the higher ups stabs Arua's father. He coughs up blood and dies.

Arua's eyes widen and tears stream down his face. The Alpha Stigma activates and he starts to lose himself to it. I react quickly and knock him out. I hand him to Ryner who is suddenly next to me.

I look up. The remaining soldiers and magic knights are slowly surrounding us. I stand. "Ryner, Ferris, take Arua and run. I'll hold them off. We'll meet where we camped last night in three days," I speak up. Ryner and Ferris nod their heads and run off.

I face the soldiers. It's just me against them. I quickly draw a magic circle. "What I seak is thunder-Izuchi!" I shout. The magic shoots out and strikes the magic knights, killing them. For the soldiers, I choose to fight them close range. That works for a few of them, but one of them manages to land a nasty whack to my ribs and then stab my stomach. I pull myself free and put a little distance between myself and the soldiers. "I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked spirit beast which sleeps within the earth!" I shout the incantation for the spell to increase my speed. I use it to make a hasty escape.

A few minutes later finds me laying in the grass beneath a tree. I'm clutching the stab wound in my stomach, my breathing ragged. The grass beneath me is stained with my blood. I can barely move because of the pain. The grass near me crunches slightly. I look up. Through my hazy vision, I see a man clothed in all black. He's looking at me with a curious expression on his face. I pull myself to my knees and stare back at him. My eyes flash red. The man's eyebrows raise. "You're an Alpha Stigma bearer…" He trails off.

I glare at him. "You can call me a monster if you want. I don't care. I'll be dead soon anyway," I gasp out.

The man's eyes soften for some unknown reason. "I won't call you that and I won't let you die. My name is Tiir Rumibul. I bear the Lino Doue, a God's Eye. What's your name?" Tiit asks.

"M…my name is Raine…" I gasp. Tears gather in the corners of my eyes.

"Raine, I want to help you," Tiir lays his hand on my shoulder.

That light touch is enough to make me collapse back on the grass. I let out a shriek as waves of pain bombard me. Tiir is beside me in an instant. "Raine, are you alright?" Tiir asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm gonna bleed to death, I'm fine…" I respond.

"You won't bleed to death. Let me help you," Tiir places a hand on my forehead.

"It'd be great if you can tend to my injuries. I have to meet a couple of friends in three days," I reply.

"How did you get injured in the first place?" Tiir asks.

"My friends and I saved a young boy who bears the Alpha Stigma. I stayed behind to hold the soldiers off while my friends escaped with the kid. One of the soldiers stabbed me," I explain.

"You should come with me. My friends and I would keep you safe and free from being scorned as a monster," Tiir replies.

"But I don't want my friends thinking I've died!" I cry out in despair.

Tiir looks troubled. "Is there anything I can do to persuade you to come?"

"Yeah, help me up. I have an idea," I respond.

Tiir helps me stand. I grab a sharp stone and scrawl a message in a tree for my friends to read. I then turn back to Tiir. "I'm gonna shoot red sparks in the air to signal my friends. Then we can leave. We'll be gone before they get here," I explain. At Tiir's nod, I shoot the red sparks in the air. I then allow Tiir to pick me up and carry me away from that place.


End file.
